The bit that Pokemon Skipped out
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Well this is basically based on Episode 394  I think  where May and Drew are on the beach after the Hoenn grand festival. CS.
1. Rhapsody in Drew

The bit Pokemon skipped out

Well this is basically what I think should've happened in _Pokemon Advanced Challenge _episode 394: _Rhapsody in Drew_ when May and Drew were talking on the beach, I mean, May _was_ blushing…

* * *

><p>"Man, I think I ate too much." May said to herself as she approached a nearby bench, slightly distanced away from where all the festivities were. The brunette had once again eaten too much and had a tummy poking out slightly.<p>

She heard noises in the distance behind her. They sounded a lot like fireworks but they were quieter and she was sure that the fireworks display for the closing ceremony of the Grand Festival was over hours ago! She turned her head and saw flashes of green in the air, like mini fireworks. They looked like some form of attack from a Pokemon.

Taking a break from eating, May set off to find out what the sparkles in the sky was caused by.

It didn't take her long to trace the source and she was surprised to see what she saw.

Drew.

Her rival had his masquerain and roselia out of their pokeball and she was surprised to see him training right after the festival instead of kicking back and relaxing like everyone else.

His roselia was using magical leaf on masquerain who dodged all of the leaves until it noticed May. Once Masquerain had noticed May, he lost his concentration and missed avoiding one of the leaves and fluttered to the ground.

"Masquerain, with _your_ speed you should've been able to dodge." He said to his pokemon, who was lying on the soft sand. His roselia, who reached up to his knee, was standing next to him.

May was curious about Drew's practice.

"Drew?" May found herself saying. She was going to watch him a little longer before she approached him but her lips beg to differ. The green haired boy looked at her. "What are you doing out here?" May asked. It was too late to leave so she may as well initiate a conversation with him.

"Training, of course." He replied with a shrug. He was surprised that someone noticed him. He figured if no one found him when he started training earlier then no one would notice him now. Three hours into his training, he found that he was wrong.

"How come you're not at the party?" May asked. The walk to the beach helped her feel less full and thankfully too. She wouldn't want Drew to see her with a tummy sticking out ostentatiously.

"Robert's off training too, that's why he's not at the party either." Drew pointed out. He felt inspired by the coordinator he lost to earlier today and followed in his footsteps to further better himself.

"Why's Robert off practicing?" May asked, sounding more shocked than she had intended to sound. "He just won first place."

"That's right he did." Drew said, he tucked one hand in his pocket and felt for something that he desperately wanted to be in his pocket. "And how did you suppose he got good enough to win. You always have to try and keep getting better or someone will pass you by."

"I guess I never thought of it like that." May commented.

"I'm still determined to become the top coordinator someday. Hey, I'm already thinking about attacks that I might want to use in next year's festival."

"Wow. That's good." May was impressed by Drew's effort and dedication towards pursuing his dream. "But still, you should take the time to relax." May said as she sat down on the sand and laid back, looking up at the starry blue sky.

Drew watched May lie down and did the same next to her. He didn't say anything as they lay down and stared upwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see May, who was lying to his right; make a frame out of her two thumbs and index fingers. It was something he'd seen her do before and always thought it was dorky. . . But in a completely adorable way.

"So where are you heading next?" May asked as she rolled slightly so that she could frame Drew's face as he continued to stare straight up at the night sky. The starts were hard to see due to the bright lights from the party nearby.

"Off to the Kanto region to do some contests and enter the grand festival there." Drew said, sounding less sure that what he'd normally sound like. He had folded his arms behind his head and used it as a comfy pillow.

Now that May knew where he was heading, she didn't know whether she should following him to the Kanto region or just remain in Hoenn, where she knew most of the way round and just compete in the competitions in this region again. She remained silent for an amount of time that caused Drew to look at her.

"What about you?" He asked her. Usually he'd expect May to tell him anyway, regardless as to whether he had asked or not.

"Me?" May asked back, slightly hesitant as to how to answer him.

"Yeah, you." Drew confirmed, looking at her.

May looked at him too. She could see Drew's eyes shine in the dark but his usual bright green eyes looked black or blue in the dark. "I don't know." May replied honestly, "But I'd love to see you again at next year's grand festival." May confessed.

And at that moment, their eyes connected, May's shimmering ocean like eyes and Drew's alluring emerald ones. They had positioned their bodies so that they faced each other and not the sky; the gap between the two was gradually declining and their breathing was in perfect synch when. . .

Drew felt a tug at the bottom of his trouser leg. He looked and saw roselia pulling at it. He knew right away what this meant, and rose to his feet.

May followed his action and looked at him as he presented her a rose from his pocket. She was surprised that it wasn't dying or broken in there.

"I'm hoping to see you back here next year too, May. You were good. Take care." Drew said as he started to walk away from his favourite brunette.

May looked at the rose in her hand and watched as Drew retreated further along the beach. She gave the rose in her hand a sniff, taking in the aroma of the flower itself and Drew's cologne. The rose must have been in his pocket for quite a while.

The rose was enough to make her make her mind up.

She snapped out of her thoughts when an ice cream cone popped up centimetres away from her face. Unlike he usual self, the first thing she did was hide the rose in her back pocket to stop wondering minds rather than to snatch that ice cream and start munching away at it.

"Ice cream?" Came an easily recognisable voice when the ice cream popped up.

"Ash, don't sneak up on me like that!" May yelled as he moved the ice cream away from May and back towards himself, or rather, his lips.

"Sorry, I thought you might want some dessert." Ash explained.

May noticed her mother with Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Her decision to hide the rose was definitely a good idea.

"No thanks." May answered rather quietly. She looked away from the group and back to the direction that Drew left in.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Caroline looked at where May was looking and saw someone walking away in the distance. Ash and Caroline couldn't make out who it was though.

"Het, isn't that Drew?" Brock asked, even though he was certain he was right. Apparently shutting his eyes made Brick's eyesight better than both Ash and Caroline's.

May gave a timid nod and blushed. "We were just saying goodbye." May said but she knew that that wouldn't be the last time they would cross paths with each other.

"You two out here on the beach; how romantic!" Caroline cooed. She knew her daughter liked Drew even though May never admitted it to anyone or herself even!

May blushed the deepest shade of red she had ever blushed and tried to defend herself. "Please, we're just friends!"

"But he did kinda give me something to think about. Drew made me realise that I could be very good at this if I wanted to keep working hard so I've made a decision to do just that, I won't quit until I become the top coordinator." May said with determination in her eyes. She knew if she wanted to do that, it would mean several more encounters with her arrogant but also really sweet rival and that was something she was without a doubt going to look forward to in the future.

* * *

><p>Once Drew had walked far enough away, he looked back.<p>

His roselia called out to him, saying something that no one but him understood.

Drew shook his head. "Maybe if I get to see her alone one day, I'll tell her." He said to his partner before returning it to its pokeball and continuing on his journey.

* * *

><p>Haha, almost kissed but didn't! Annoying – like me! Emm, so hope you liked it so drop a review please peeps! Ta :)<p>

-silver-


	2. The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing

Alright, I'm back with another 'scene edit'… That's what I call it anyway. So, this chapter is based off the episode after the Kanto Grand Festival when May is in a slump over her loss. It's the bit where May and Drew are talking alone. This chapter takes place after May and Drew's battle.

A wee note before you read: Please note that some of the lines may be slightly off/ wrong but it shouldn't be too far off. This applies to last chapter too. (I couldn't catch what they were saying -.-).

Season 9, Episode 42: The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing

They sat by the ledge of the cliff, staring out as the sun slowly sank lower and lower behind the asymmetric mountains in the horizon.

May, ignoring all warnings of being on the other side of the fence, had made herself comfortable, knowing that she would have Drew to save her in the unlikely event of her falling or the overhang of the cliff shattering beneath her weight.

"I thought that I caught up to you but you pulled away again." May said, referring to the battle that she just had with Drew, and lost.

Shortly after the battle, May had excused herself from the group and slipped away for some air and to reflect on her loss. She didn't realise that Drew finished taking his bows to their audience, and had noticed her slip away.

"Well, you gotta keep moving, I guess." Drew replied. He wasn't too sure what he should say to May to keep her in her positive mind set. Being cocky now could make May feel inferior and make her go back into her shell like how she was before their battle.

"You know what?" May started. She paused slightly to prepare herself for what was to come. "I think I was getting a little overconfident, which I realise is no way for a top co-ordinator to be, that's for sure. This battle made me realise a lot of things. Remember when you told me you need to find a battling style that is yours and only yours?" she paused again to take a breather from saying what was on her mind, something she would not normally tell anyone. "Well, I want to find my own style too, and learn how to show off my Pokémon a lot better than I do now, on my own and no one else."

"Sounds good," Drew smiled. From May's speech, he could tell that May had really thought things through. He was almost certain that she was going to revert back to how she was before, how he liked it. Maybe his trip here to see May was worth it after all. Finding out where May had gotten too was difficult, sure, but seeing May beam was definitely worth it.

May and Drew watched the retreating sun in the comforting silence that had woven itself around them. May thought the silence felt familiar, it was one that always seems to creep up and settle in at some point whenever she was alone with Drew, not that she is complaining.

"Drew, where you going now?" May asked, breaking the silence.

"To the Jhoto region to enter some contests." he answered. There was something he wanted to say to May about the subject but couldn't decide if he should broach it or not. But he never got a chance to come to a conclusion anyway.

"Seriously?" for May had interrupted.

"Yeah. I think Solidad's going to be there too." Drew replied, unsure what to say to May. Did she really think he was lying? He wanted to question her about that but did not get a chance to as May had interrupted yet again

May sighed. "It's pretty there right now." She didn't know how to react to Drew's comment about Solidad being there. The older co-ordinator was pretty and talented, a real role model but also a threat.

Drew smiled and agreed with the brunette. He'd been there once and remembered it to be a place that was blessed with natural beauty. "Jhoto's in full bloom round about this time of year."

"I know," May said, tucking her knees in tighter. "I remember when I was little I said to my dad that I wanted to go there someday."

Drew climbed over the fence smoothly and settled down on the ground only inches away from May. "Well no one's stopping you, May." Drew pointed out, "And it would be a fresh start to developing your own style."

May thought about Drew's words carefully. It would be nice to start over in a new region, especially one that is so non-synthetic and one where the slick, green haired boy will be…

"You should think about it, May." Drew said casually, "I'd love to see you there." He said then quickly realised what he had just did. Drew tried to cover up his own surprised look by flicking his hair and adding, "Struggling to beat me in the grand festival, that is."

May's face brightened at first, but then died down to a glare and a pout that was directed at Drew. "Drew!" she yelled in a warning tone and slapped his arm.

"Come to Jhoto and prove me wrong then." Drew said coolly, and stood up, leaning his elbows back onto the wooden fence. "Though, I doubt you can."

May rose to her feet too, and looked at Drew. "You think Max and I should?"

That was someone Drew had forgotten about. Max, her younger brother. He wanted May in Jhoto, alone, not with her nosey know-it-all brother. Besides, didn't May say she wanted to find her style all by herself?

"Have you ever considered travelling alone, or with someone who's got the same dream as you? With someone who'd understand you more?"

May narrowed her eyes at Drew's questions. "Are you suggesting that I should travel by myself?" May asked, ignoring half of the question. Whether she was doing it intentionally or not was unknown to Drew.

May felt a hand brush by her own. Drew's. His skin was surprisingly soft for someone who spent most days roughing it on the land. It was unlikely that a guy like Drew is going to spend valuable backpack space carrying skincare and other things of the sort – even May doesn't!

"It doesn't have to be alone…" Drew said, his voice trailing off towards the end.

A small smile crept on May's face. She tipped her head down, trying to use her hair to shield the side of her blushing cheeks. The thought of travelling around with someone who was so facially attractive and talented like Drew had never enter her mind before, but now that he put it there, she found herself rather fond of the idea.

"I-I…" she wasn't sure how to respond to Drew's proposition. She took a deep breath and tried to formulate a better response in her head. Thinking an answer through is always better than just letting words roll right of the tip of one's tongue. "Are saying I should travel? In Jhoto… With you?"

Drew inhaled deeply, allowing fresh mountain air to fill his lungs. He turned to May, catching her attention. He looked into her peaceful blue eyes. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"How touching." An irritating voice called out from behind the pair. Harley. Of course he would interrupt them at a time like this.

"Ah, it's Harley!" May said, startled by his sudden appearance seemingly from nowhere. She knew he was good at it but this was something completely new. It was totally silent out in the open, how he managed to walk all the way from the Pokémon centre entrance all the way across the rocky floor to the wooden fence without making the slightest bit of noise was beyond her.

Drew rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the setting sun. He felt the slow emergence of headache. Prolonged exposure the overly flamboyant man (at least that's what Drew thinks he is, gay or not is a completely different question) would only make his splitting headache more severe.

"It's dangerous," Harley said in a sing song voice. "Two kids alone like this." He gave Drew and May a suggestive look. Apparently the purple haired man didn't think winking would justify the moment.

"Oh, come on! We were just talking! Really!" May panicked and looked at Drew for reinforcement. She had her hands held up in a defensive manner too.

"Joke! I was just pulling your legs. And this is an incredible coinky-dink seeing as I'm going to Jhoto as well."

_Great. Harley's going to Jhoto too. Maybe I should rethink my next destination… _Drew thought. He had a strong dislike towards the man who overuses (and also misuses) the colour green a lot.

"How cosy." May said, not sure what to say about the revelation that Harley had just made. Though, 'happy' or 'excited' or any word that's synonymous was not the appropriate word to use. She could only hope that she'd never see him over the course of her (and possibly Drew's joint) travel.

"And the next grand festival trophy will have my name on it." Harley said with an adamant sparkle in his eyes. "You going too, girlfriend?" he turned to face Team rocket, catching them off guard.

Harley turned his attention away from the two teens and focused solely on Team Rocket.

Almost immediately Drew could feel his head become less painful. He knew he didn't have long left with May before Harley was through with Team Rocket. Drew could see Harley reach for his pokéball. Harley was strong, there was no denying that.

He leapt over the fence and turned to see the brunette getting prepared to follow suit. He offered her a hand, which she accepted as she tried to climb over gently without making too big a fool out of herself, especially in front of a prospective travel partner – she'd have plenty of opportunity to do that in the future. Maybe.

"Think about what I said." Drew said, deciding against what he was going to say before. They were surrounded by people who he was barely acquainted with, that was certainly not the right time to say what he truly wanted to.

In the background, a loud bang resonated, echoing in the mountain. In the distance, Team Rocket could be seen blasting off into the beautiful orangey- pink sky.

"Well, that was hardly worth the effort." Harley said as he watched Team Rocket reduce in size. Once they were completely out of sight, he turned his attention back to the two co-ordinators. "Now, why don't we all go to Jhoto together like the happy family we are?"

"Uh…" Even Drew was speechless for a change. He was for once out of witty remarks.

"I think I'll pass." May said uncertainly, though in her mind, she had decided what she wants to do already. She had already decided to go to Jhoto, despite Harley's earlier revelation.

Completely ignoring May, he announced, "Last one there's a little wimp. And it won't be me!" as he fled.

May let out a sigh. "I've got another one of my Harley headaches now."

Drew agreed with her. He considered himself to be very tolerant of people and if someone such as himself couldn't tolerate such a being, how could May, the girl he concluded to be short-tempered, loud mouthed, easy wind up but also cute in a seriously abnormal way?

"Tell me about it." Drew said, giving his temples a quick massage.

The explosion caused by Harley's Cacturn surely must've caught the attention of some of the people in the Pokemon centre. Drew knew that he only had seconds left alone with May before her current 'travel buddies' came tumbling out of the building.

"I've given what you said some serious thought already." May started, "and I think-"

"Hey May!" They heard a young voice yell from the distance.

_Great._

Just when May was going to say something, the rest of her party comes along. Drew was starting to think that it was fate that he was never going to get a proper reply from May about his offer and therefore making them destined not to travel together.

He watched as the brunette with the big blue eyes and perfectly shaped face updated the events that her brother Max, Ash, Brock and the infamous Professor Oak missed. She didn't smile her adorable smile when she retold the story.

Drew took their chatter as a good time to leave the scene. "I've gotta go too." He said.

"Huh, already?" May said, turning her attention fully to Drew.

Drew wasn't sure if it was him or was there really an air of disappointment present in her voice.

"The next time I catch up with you I expect to see your style, okay?" Drew said, reminding her about the loose promise they made at the start of their conversation. He then turned and started to walk away.

Maybe they really weren't meant to travel together.

"It's a deal, Drew. Take care! See you soon! And thank you for everything." May shouted and waved to Drew as she watched his retreating form.

Xxxxxx

Once Drew was out of sight, he slowed down, thinking about what May shouted over to him as he left her.

_See you soon._

He really, really hoped she meant it.

Xxxxxx

Well, I hope you liked it and I'll leave what happens to them in Jhoto up to you guys to decide.

Also, I'd just like to say even though this fic now says 'complete', if I ever come across another scene that I can do something like this to, I will do it! *determined* but only if it's contestshipping. Or if there's a scene that you particularly like then you can tell me and I'd be happy to come up with something!

Anyway, for now, review please!

Lots of love,

silver-hedgehog


End file.
